To-Do List
by Wordlet
Summary: Luffy has some things he needs to get done. And he WILL get them done. After all, last time he only manged a few, and that won't be happening again. A brothership fic for Luffy and Sabo, set on Dressrosa, after the (Do)flamingo infestation was taken care of.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

"I'm not skipping this time."

Sabo blinked and looked down at the teen wrapped around his torso. Luffy had stubbornly refused to let him out of his grip for the last two hours, though he most certainly wasn't complaining. Especially since the rubber teen was very agreeable over which position was assumed.

"Not skipping what, Lu?"

"Hugging you. A lot. And snuggling, and playing games, and eating, and all the stuff we used to do. I didn't do it last time."

"Oh. That's alright, we were busy before. With Doflamingo. It was alright to split up, lots of things were happening."

"No. Not then. With Ace. I skipped a lot."

Sabo paused and then exhaled in a long breath, like a halfhearted whistle.

"We were running, and Vivi's country was in trouble, and we didn't have time then. We got to camp out, that's all. The desert has pretty stars. But I want to do all of it this time, I miss my brothers. I don't care that we're busy. You can come with us, right? Or Zou can wait."

"Luffy... I have responsibilities, I'm second in command..."

"Please? I don't know when I'll see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too Luffy."

"Then stay. I'm not skipping this time."

Sabo settled his hand in Luffy's hair and ruffled it slowly, thinking.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could camp out. And maybe there are crocodiles!" The smiles that stretched across their faces were eager, like the younger's happiness was a trigger that caused an instant dual reaction.

"We could spar again, one hundred times. And maybe find some thugs to steal from." Sabo suggested as Luffy nodded, excited.

"A campfire! And lots of meat! We have to go fishing!" Luffy was cheering now, but Sabo found he didn't mind the volume nor the close proximity to his ear.

"Dressrosa has a huge junkyard, it'll be even bigger than the Gray Terminal. We can find all sorts of treasure!" He mused, just to get Luffy more exited. It worked.

"Let's dine and dash!"

"And get new clothes!"

"Build a treehouse!"

"Fly our flag!"

"Beat up a tiger!"

"Go bug hunting!"

"Yeah! And!... Let's drink." Luffy started strong, stuttered a little, then plowed on. "My ship is at Zou, I haven't got any..."

"Don't worry Lu, we're in a huge city, we can find some sake somewhere." Sabo rubbed circles in his brother's back and pulled the straw hat onto his head.

"But it has to be special sake! We have to steal it from some bandits!" Luffy insisted and Sabo laughed, special indeed.

"We'll figure it out."

"And you'll stay?" He implored.

Sabo hesitated, he really really really wanted to say yes. So so much. But his position...

"Of course I'll stay." He winced under the squeeze that rivaled the strength of a boa constrictor (which was the same power that Luffy considered a hug). He'd meant what he said to that Admiral, no matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, his little brother came first. Their brotherhood came first.

"Thank you, Sabo" Luffy mumbled in his ear, squeezing hard, trying to convey just how happy he was. Sabo stopped trying to loosen the rubber noose around his neck to squeeze the arm gently in reply.

"No Lu, I should thank you."

You welcomed me back and I almost forgot how important you are all over again.

But Luffy was sleeping, determined to check snuggling off the To-Do list.

Author's note: This is set post Dressrosa calamity but still set in Dressrosa, for those who were confused. I thought it would have better focus on the charaacters if I avoided talking about surroundings, but I promise, it was all played out in my head. It makes sense, really! Also, I wrote this as a One-shot but when I finished I realized that I had the slightest urge to write them wreaking accidental havoc in the name of catching up and reminiscing. If I feel so inclined I will post such a chapter, maybe just a few, maybe all of them. Something that will definitely help sway my decision are requests! If I get enough requests for something elaborated, I will write the scene, so make sure to ask if you feel like seeing something. And I guess we'll see how this turns out!

-Wordlet


End file.
